


M is for Melancholy; Urmila

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [13]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: It takes a melancholy moment for Urmila to realise that her husband trusts her more than he trusts himself. Written from Urmila's POV.
Relationships: Lakshmana/Urmila
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	M is for Melancholy; Urmila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



“Who… who are you, Mother?” I manage to stammer at the radiant lady who appears out of nowhere.

“I am the goddess of sleep,” she smiles.

“Nidra Devi!” I exclaim in astonishment, hastily folding my hands. “Accept my salutations. How may I serve you?”

“Your husband has a request for you.”

I manage a melancholy smile.

_Is he still angry with me for all the indifference I feigned while he was leaving?_

_Will he ever understand one day?_

“T..tell me, Mother,” I stammer.

“Can you take his share of sleep while he is away?”

 _Phew… does he still think of me?_

“Anything for him, Mother,” I smile through my tears.


End file.
